How many chances?
by its-hot-in-klaine
Summary: AU Blaine had always had a thing for his best friends older brother, Kurt, but how long will it take before Kurt realizes Blaine is right there in front of him and take a chance?  Smut to come very quickly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Blaine Anderson and Kara Hummel had been best friends from a very young age. Blaine loved spending time at the Hummel household for three reasons: 1) Kara was the only friend who stood by him when he came out to his friends, only furthering their close friendship, 2) Kara's parents, Burt and Elizabeth, were the best "second parents" a kid could ask for, and 3) Kara's older brother Kurt was the hottest guy Blaine had ever laid his eyes on.

Blaine had been smitten with Kurt since he played JV Football in the eighth grade. Blaine was in the fourth grade at the time and he dare not tell Kara about his feelings towards her older brother, but Blaine had to try with all his might to tear his eyes away from Kurt's ass in the tight lycra pants. When Kurt fave Bline a picture of him posed in his uniform, Blaine put it in a small frame and placed it right on his bedside table. Blaine knew the giving of the picture meant nothing more than the fact that Kurt was just proud of his picture and team, but Blaine vowed from that day onwards, he would do anything to have Kurt be his.

When Blaine came out to Kara, he was 14 years old and in his Freshman year of high school, and Kara couldn't have been happier for him. When Kara's family found out after dinner one night, they were surprisingly supportive and Blaine couldn't have been happier.

"I always knew." Burt credited himself.

"You did not!" Elizabeth laughed, "Don't be silly."

"What! Do you really think I would've let him sleep in the same bed with Kara all these years that he has slept over? Come on." Burt replied, ending the conversation and moving onto the next topic. Blaine really felt lucky to be accepted so quickly. While Kara, Burt, and Elizabeth were discussing Kara's Cheerio practice schedule, Blaine chanced a look over to Kurt, who had been quietly perched on a stool at the kitchen island. Blaine, who had never been nervous around Kurt, walked over cautiously to talk with the older boy. He was terrified that Kurt would be disgusted by the news and was afraid to hear what he had to say.

"So…" Blaine started, looking down at his interlocked fingers, "Your parents seemed to take that well…" He looked up at Kurt after a moment, searching for any sign of hatred, but what he found was an unreadable expression. One of curiosity or interest?

"Well," Kurt spoke after a few moments, "They've had practice with this conversation before." He then stood, walked to his bedroom and closed the door. Blaine stood at the island with an astonished look on his face. Kara came over, noted the expression and piped up.

"What's up, Blaine?"

"Is Kurt gay?"

"Uhh yeah, I found out last year, apparently he's been out for a few years now, Mom and Dad just didn't feel the need to tell me until I was older."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never felt the need to tell you? Why do you care? What, are you in love with him or something?" Kara laughed at her own attempt at a joke, not understanding that it was a completely true question. She then turned and walked towards her room, Blaine following suit.

_Wow, he likes guys too… I wonder if he's ever thought of me…_ Blaine thought, walking into Kara's bedroom and crawling in bed with her. _Even if he hasn't, I have to make him think of me in that way._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Chance

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they are all love children of the lovely RIB.

Just an FYI, the _italicized _parts are the thoughts of whatever character was just talking or being referred to.

_Seven Years Later_

So everything hadn't gone exactly to the plan Blaine had made when he was younger. He was sure he would've nabbed Kurt by now, but the chance had never arrived. Kurt had moved to LA when Blaine was a senior in High School to live with his long term boyfriend, James. Blain and the whole Hummel family were certain Kurt was going to marry James, much to their dismay. James was an asshole, from what Blaine could tell, and very controlling, but Kurt took much longer to see that than the rest of his friends and family. Blaine had moved on from his fantasy of being with Kurt. He was a man about town, in many ways. He grew into his looks by the age of 16 and had been the object of affection for most men at McKinley High. It was known that Blaine was a serial dater, hooking up with most guys who offered and then dumping them after he was bored, leaving them broken hearted, but Blaine didn't care. He assumed that love was something out of reach, from his experience with Kurt, and therefore never needed to try and find it again. What Blaine didn't know was that love was coming back to find him.

Kurt found out that James had been cheating on him when Blaine was in his junior year of college at the local community college in Lima, Ohio. Since the music career that he had been pursuing while in LA had never quite taken off, he decided what he needed to do was go home to Ohio to figure things out.

It was a hot, summer night, and Blaine and Kara had retreated to the basement of the Hummel household to cool off, well, sort of. Both Blaine and Kara's boy-toys were over, and the events taking place were far from "cooling off." _10 Things I Hate About You_ was currently playing on the large television, but on the couch in front of the TV was Blaine, who was currently being straddled by an unnamed, blonde boy. Said boy was sucking on Blaine's neck, eliciting light moans from the curly haired boy. Kara and Mark, a boyfriend of a few months, were over on a few beanbags in the corner of the room, also making out. Blaine had never thought this scenario to be very odd; it was something he did with his best friend. They were both very interested in boys and felt very comfortable doing these acts around each other. After making out a few times when in the last few years at parties, they had opened up their friendship to accept the sexual aspects of both of their lives.

As both Blaine and Kara were quite involved in the goings on in the basement, neither heard the door open upstairs. Kurt walked into the house, struggling under the weight of two suitcases.

"Hey guys, can you help me carry stuff in?" Nothing. "Guys?"

After hearing no reply, Kurt assumed the location of his sister would be the coolest part of the house and dropped his bags. He knew she would want him to say hello as soon as he got home. Opening the door to the basement, Kurt descended down the flight of stairs quite quickly and flicked on the light. What he didn't expect to see was a very attractive, familiar looking curly mop of hair with his mouth slightly agape, as another unfamiliar boy sucking on the former's neck and grinding down hard into him. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Completely startled by the lights, Blaine shoved the blonde off of him and stood up to face the stairs and settled his eyes on a very surprised Kurt. _Oh god, why is this the first impression he gets of me? Why does he look so sexy in those tight black jeans, oh god I really want to suck that neck._ Blaine stood there staring for a few too many seconds before saying

"Hey Kurt… uh sorry about-"

"KURT!" Kara screamed from across the room, running over to her older brother and practically jumping on him. "IMISSEDYOU, IMISSEDYOU, IMISSEDYOU! I'm so glad you're back! YAY! Blaine! See? Kurt!"

"I missed you, too, Kara" Kurt chuckled in a voice that sounded like liquid chocolate to Blaine. "But please stop yelling, you're killing my ears, I'm sure Blaine and his little… friend would agree."

"Yeah, Kara, cool it off." Blaine agreed, cheeks slightly reddening, embarrassed at how Kurt had obviously judged the situation Blaine was in with the blonde.

"Help me bring my stuff in?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course!" He replied with a little too much enthusiasm that caused Kurt to chuckle again as he headed back up the stairs. _He really had to stop laughing like that; I will honestly jump his bones._ He was about to head up the stairs as well when he remembered the boy sitting on the floor behind him.

"Oh, uhh you had better run home, Sam."

"I can stay and help. Might make things go a little faster so we can get back to earlier…?"

"No, don't worry about it. I was getting kind of bored, actually. Thanks though!"

Sam's face fell as he collected his shirt off the floor and rushed up the stairs. It looked to Blaine like he might be crying. _Eh, oh well. Kurt is back!_

After Kara said goodbye to Mark (in a much more loving way), the three of them began to carry the large number of boxes and suitcases back into Kurt's room. When Kara left to go out to grab the last box, Blaine turned to look at Kurt. He looked what could only be described as delicious and Blaine moved in closer. _Begin operation seduction._

"So Kurt, are you excited to be back?"

"Of course! I missed you guys so much" Kurt replied, straightening up to look back at Blaine. In the years that Kurt was gone, he could see that they were good to Blaine. He looked so hot in his simple v-neck and jeans, but Kurt shook those thoughts out of his head. _This is Kara's best friend_. That reasoning didn't stop him from raking his eyes up and down Blaine's body, which didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"You missed me the most of course." Blaine suggested sarcastically, taking another step towards Kurt, leaving only a few feet between them. Kurt's breath hitched at the close proximity between him and Blaine, but replied smoothly "Of course, Blaine. Not seeing your face everyday was excruciatingly painful."

Blaine could hear the sarcasm, but also noticed Kurt's eyes glance down at his lips. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take the situation a step further. "I know! It was the same for me, not getting to see your hot self whenever I come over" and Blaine went to remove the space between them. He could see the cautiousness, yet slight arousal in Kurt's eyes. Before he was able to move, Blaine heard Kara's announcement down the hallway of her forthcoming presence with the last box and he turned away. He heard Kurt let out an uneasy sigh, which pleased him, as he knew that getting to taste Kurt was going to be easier than he originally expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Perfect Chance

A few weeks passed after Kurt returned home before Blaine had another chance alone with Kurt. They had exchanged flirty glances and engaged in witty banter, but it always seemed as though Kara was around. _Rightfully so, _Blaine thought,_ she is my best friend and has no clue about my huge crush on her gorgeous brother._

On a Thursday, mid-July was when the next opportunity arose. Blaine, Kara, and their friends Wes, David, Rachel and Mercedes were going out for a night on the town in celebration of Wesley's job offer at Columbia Records. They were relaxing at their pre-gaming bar, Martinis, when Blaine playfully suggested they invite Kurt out. Everyone hooted and hollered in agreement with the idea and within the hour, Kurt was sat right next to Blaine at their round booth. Kurt noticed Blaine checking him out and smirked at his success. He had purposefully work the tightest pair of black pants he owned that made his ass look incredible, or so he had been told, and a dark blue button up with the first three buttons undone so that his collar was exposed. He knew that he gained confidence after a few drinks and though that tonight, Blaine would possibly try to make a move, so he wanted to look his best.

"I'm so glad you could come out, I feel like we never get to spend time with you anymore." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered as Blaine's hot breath hit his ear and neck. This action went unnoticed as it had become significantly louder in the bar and the only way to successfully communicate was in this manner.

"You look really good tonight, Kurt." Blaine moved his hand and placed it high on Kurt's thigh as he spoke in a sultry voice. Blaine could see Kurt's eyes flutter at the touch and he felt Kurt's dick twitch and harden from the closeness of Blaine's hand. _Oh my god, I want that hand touching me all over_, Kurt thought. Blaine smirked, knowing exactly what Kurt was thinking, and turned to the rest of the group, moving his hand higher as he turned and pressed against Kurt's half-hard on. He heard Kurt whimper slightly.

"I want to go dancing now. We should go to Train!" Wes suggested. Approval was shown by Kara, Rachel and Mercedes all raising their Martini glasses and shouting "YAY!" in unison and downing their drinks.

"Dance with me tonight?" Blaine turned to Kurt, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"We will see." Kurt replied with a sly, half-grin. Blaine knew that he was going to get to kiss those juicy, pink lips tonight, if it was the last thing he did.

Upon arriving at Train, after a ten minute drive, Kurt headed straight to the bar to get drinks. Blaine took note o this, knowing that hanging out with his little sister and her friends might be a little uncomfortable and followed him, under the excuse that he was going to help Kurt. The music in the bar was loud, with the bass so high, it was like having an extra heartbeat coursing through your body. The good thing about having such loud music was that Blaine could justify getting closer to Kurt. He knew Kurt would never make the first move, out of respect for his sister, so Blaine had to take matters into his own hands. Walking up behind Kurt, he reached out and placed his right hand on Kurt's right hip and walked forward so their bodies were flush. Kurt turned his head left slightly, as if just to confirm that it was who he was expecting and gave another sexy smirk. _God, I want him right now, _Blaine thought.

"Hey" Kurt stated and wrapped his left arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him close to his side, "I was wondering if you were coming," giving Blaine a warm smile. Now although Blaine oozed confidence around everyone, especially his boy toys, he felt his stomach do a nervous flip. _Oh, that's new_, he thought, _I guess he just needed Kara to not be around before he started flirting back._

"Of course I was coming, you can't look like this tonight and expect me to leave you for someone else" Blaine said, attempting to sound as if he was joking, but he meant exactly what he said. He could tell by the way that Kurt looked at him with lustful eyes that he didn't miss the truth behind the statement either.

"Same goes to you, Blaine, your shirt is probably causing the guys here to commit all kinds of sinful acts in their heads."

"Oh that' alright, as long as your committing them, too." Blaine winked at Kurt and took his drink from the bartender, sipping it in the most seductive way possible, wrapping his lips around the top, hoping Kurt would imagine him doing that to something else. Apparently Kurt did because he heard a quiet moan and felt Kurt's grip around his waist tighten.

"We should get back to the group" Kurt stated abruptly and grabbed the drinks for the girls, walking away, Blaine following with the boy's drinks.

After a few rounds, everyone was pretty tipsy, judging by the way the three girls were dancing on each other, and by how Wes and David were dancing, or flailing really, around them protectively from the other guys in the bar. Blaine and Kurt were standing off to the side of the dance floor, watching, thoroughly entertained by Wes and David's dancing. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was bobbing his head to the music. When a new song came on, the three girls began jumping up and down with excitement, as it was one of their group favorites.

"I love dubstep" he stated, seeing Blaine watching him through his peripherals. "Skrillex mixed with Benny Benassi just kills me, it's so good."

"Dance time?" Blaine queried, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him towards the floor with a flirty eyebrow wiggle. Kurt chuckled and complied, downing the rest of his Vodka Cranberry and putting down the glass on a nearby table.

The dance floor was packed with people, mostly college aged students who were home for the summer. Blaine and Kurt found a small clearing and began to get lost in the music.

_I could watch you for a lifetime  
>You're my favorite movie<br>A thousand endings  
>You mean everything to me<br>I never know what's comin'  
>Forever fascinated<br>Hope you don't stop runnin'  
>To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'<em>

Kurt and Blaine sang along, facing each other. Blaine never learned much control on the dance floor, so when the bass and breakdown came up, he started closed his eyes and began throwing his head and arms around. Kurt immediately stopped dancing and just started watching Blaine, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing. When Blaine paused to take a quick breather, he felt Kurt grab his arm and gently pull his body against his.

"As beautiful as that was, I was hoping it would be more like this." With that, Kurt turned around and pushed his back against Blaine. Surprised at Kurt's forwardness, to say the least, Blaine took a second to register what was happening.

_You are a cinema  
>I could watch you forever<br>Action, thriller  
>I could watch you forever<br>You are a cinema  
>A Hollywood treasure<br>Love you just the way you are  
>A cinema, a cinema, a cinema...<em>

Kurt began grinding his ass against Blaine, and Blaine didn't refrain from letting out a deep moan right next to Kurt's ear. He could feel himself hardening in his pants, but who wouldn't when they were they were being ground on by someone as hot as Kurt. He grabbed onto Kurt's hips and pulled him in even closer so that Kurt could feel his arousal, resulting in a loud moan emitting from Kurt's lips and him flipping himself around to face Blaine. Still moving to the beat, Kurt moved one of his legs in between Blaine's thighs and Blaine began to grind slowly in time with the music, reveling in the friction. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls and Blaine took this opportunity to bite down on Kurt's neck. He bit at the skin, sucking harder than he normally would if he hadn't had so many drinks. Kurt definitely did not protest, as he began making sounds of pure ecstasy into Blaine's ear, making Blaine even harder, if that was possible.

"God, I want you so bad" Kurt moaned and Blaine nearly died right there on the dance floor.

"We should go back to your house, your mom and dad are gone for the weekend. The others will probably hang for a while longer here." Blaine suggested, pulling Kurt enthusiastically from where they were dancing, not waiting for a reply. Blaine headed over to the group, who had finished dancing few songs prior, apparently Blaine and Kurt and been out there for longer than they realized. As Blaine and Kurt approached, they both groaned silently. The girls were gathering together their things, getting ready to leave.

"Hey you two! We figured you guys were dancing! Find anyone on the dance floor to get yo' mac on?" Kara laughed at her joke, not realizing how right she was. "Can we go? I stopped drinking a while ago so I could drive the girlies home and we are worn out! Blaine, are you driving us?"

"Actually, can you drive my car? Kurt here had a few too many and I don't feel safe letting him drive his car." Blaine lied. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to get the two of them alone. Apparently Kurt felt the same because he began acting as though he were a little tipsy, slightly wobbling in place.

"Yeah, he looks pretty dazed and messed up. Look at his hair! And he's all sweaty… Ew" Blaine couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the reason he was all hot and bothered was because of what was going down less than five minutes prior. His pupils were dilated, completely lust blown and his hair was sticking out in the places that Blaine was holding onto earlier.

"Yeah, we will meet you back at your house, K?" Blaine quickly said goodbye to his friends, making sure to avoid contact of his lower half of his body as he hugged them; he didn't need them looking at him strangely because he was so hard.

Blaine and Kurt got into Kurt's car and headed to the Hummel household. Blaine kept glancing over at Kurt, worried slightly about how quiet he was. When he started to worry that Kurt was regretting what had just transpired, Kurt seemed to read his mind.

"That was really fun." He started, "I've kind of wanted to do that for a while now."

"I have to say I feel the same" Blaine said, looking over at Kurt and placing his hand on his thigh again.

"But…" Kurt began again.

_Oh no, please don't do this._

"I'm worried. Kara is my little sister. You're my little sister's best friend and-"

"Whoa, whoa," Blaine interrupted, "Aren't I more than that? We're friends too, and I'm not that much younger than you. Kara won't mind."

"How are you sure of that?"

"Because she's Kara, she wants what's best for both of us AND she wants us to be happy."

"True." And with that, Kurt turned to look out the window, effectively ending the conversation. As Blaine pulled into their driveway, the both got out of the car and walked closely to each other towards the door, their arms occasionally brushing each other. The mood that was there earlier at the bar was gone, but Blaine wanted it back and knew he could get it with a little work.

"Hang in the kitchen with me so I don't have to wait alone?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked thoughtful, as if questioning his judgment. Blaine could still see the alcohol affecting Kurt, as he stumbled a bit to join Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine perched himself near the end of the island, Kurt standing on the end, playing with a bowl of M&Ms in front of him. Kurt was resting on his elbows, leaning forward slightly. Blaine knew what to do. Leaning forward in the same fashion as Kurt, he broke the silence.

"So how long have you been pining over me, anyways?" He asked jokingly, but obviously expecting the truth.

"Well, you always have looked good, but before I left, you were like 15, and I'm not a creep. I wasn't going to be that 19 year old creeping on the young guy." He laughed.

"Yeah, that would have been creepy. Good job."

"Hey!" Kurt laughed, tossing an M&M at Blaine.

"No, I'm kidding. I totally wanted you back then, you just wouldn't give me the time of day. You had your college guys."

"Right, ha. But don't try and be all innocent! When I came home, you were practically humping some guy in MY basement!" Kurt defended playfully.

"Hey, don't hate." Blaine inched in closer towards Kurt's face, careful to not make it obvious he was moving, "I was practicing for when you finally came to your senses and decided to get in on this." At this statement, Blaine sat up and gestured up and down his torso. Kurt's eyes trailed down his body, unintentionally biting his lip, which turned Blaine on so much. After letting Kurt get a good look, he rested back on his elbows, landing closer to Kurt.

"Yeah, I was pretty jealous of that kid." Kurt moved closer ever so slightly.

"So why didn't you make a move that night?" Blaine brought his head just a little closer, he could feel Kurt's breath tingling his lips. He let his eyes drop to look at Kurt's lips, slightly parted, waiting.

"I have no idea." Kurt whispered.

_Just do it, kiss him, he wants it, too._

Before Blaine could close the gap, headlights turned into the driveway, signaling Kara's arrival back at the house and breaking the spell that covered Kurt. Blaine dropped his head when he saw Kurt get nervous and straighten himself upright.

"Kara has the worst timing," he stared into Kurt's eyes, which were dark with arousal still.

"I guess we will have to wait." With that, the door opened and Kara walked into the kitchen, approaching Kurt and hugging him.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, we had so much fun" Kara muffled into Kurt's shirt.

"You're welcome, Kare-bear" He said, kissing her head. "Time for you to go to bed."

Kara nodded in agreement and moved away from Kurt, grabbing Blaine's wrist and dragging him towards her room. Blaine glanced back to see Kurt watching him walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chance Found and Taken

Blaine laid on his back on Kara's bed, her arm draped across his body, she was such a cuddle whore, but he loved her. He couldn't get to sleep, thoughts of what he and Kurt could be doing flashing through his head. His phone beeped next to him, pulling him away from his imagination to quietly open his phone.

**From Kurt:**

**You know, I didn't specify how long we would have to wait…**

Blaine sucked in a gasp of air. _Is he suggesting what I think he is?_ He quickly typed a response.

**To Kurt:**

**You know, I was just thinking that. Maybe I could come reduce the wait time?**

**From Kurt:**

**If you want, I'm awake. Don't really think I can get to sleep anytime soon thanks to the situation I'm having in response to a conversation I had earlier tonight with this guy…**

**To Kurt:**

**Man, that guy must be crazy to rile you up and do nothing. I'll come keep you company. See if I can help you with your situation, maybe.**

Luckily, Kara sleeps like a log, so she didn't even stir when Blaine removed her arm. He snuck out of her room and down the hall. Kurt's door was slightly ajar, so Blaine composed himself and pushed the door open a little more. Kurt's room hadn't changed very much in the last few years, as Kara wanted to pretend Kurt was still living there while he was gone. His pale blue walls were bare of posters, unlike Kara, but he did have a full length mirror adjacent to his bed and a few picture collages on his walls that Kara had made while Kurt was in LA. Blaine like the fact that he was in the vast majority of the pictures and that Kurt had kept the collages up even after he moved back in.

Blaine's eyes traced the room before landing on the queen sized bed opposite the door. Lying on top of the comforter was Kurt, his eyes closed, ear buds in, a bare chest and low riding sweatpants. Blaine suppressed a whimper, staring eagerly at the toned, yet pale body spread out, contrasting the navy sheets. As if Kurt could sense Blaine's arrival, he opened his eyes and smiled a soft smile. He propped himself up on his elbows and motioned his head slightly, letting Blaine know he should come closer.

Blaine slowly made his way over to the bed and stopped at the foot of it. _Why does all my confidence fly out the window when it's him? And what happened to the innocent and quieter Kurt I always knew?_ Kurt noted the nerves Blaine was feeling and made his way to the end of the bed. Sitting up on his knees when he made it to the end, he pulled Blaine closer by the waist.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Then very slowly, he moved his head towards Blaine, missing his expecting lips and kissed his jaw. Blaine inhaled sharply. Kurt moved to the connection of his jaw and neck, then around the front and open mouth kissed Blaine's Adam's apple. Blaine let out a slow groan. This was what he was supposed to do to Kurt, not the other way around, not that he was complaining. Kurt began to trail hot kisses up his neck and eventually kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth. Kurt paused here and pulled away slightly.

"Are you ok? You haven't moved. Do you not want this?" Kurt looked worried; Blaine hadn't realized his arms were frozen at his sides. He quickly remedied this; he wanted to control this moment. Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's face. He thumbed his bottom lip, letting it pop back up, leaving Kurt's mouth slightly open. His other hand was brought behind Kurt's head, slightly grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I definitely want this." Blaine said before firmly pressing his lips to Kurt's. He felt electricity shoot through his whole body, something he had never experienced. They stayed in this position, lips locked for a few minutes, both adjusting to the sensations their bodies were experiencing. Blaine pulled away reluctantly, Kurt following his lips forward in an attempt to continue the kiss and only opened his eyes to question why they stopped. Blaine could see Kurt's eyes were blown black and his dick twitched at the pure arousal he saw. Without speaking, Blaine pressed gently against Kurt's bare chest. Understanding, Kurt moved backwards to lay back on his bed. As he was moving, Blaine crawled onto the bed and forward over Kurt's body, hungry eyes surely giving away what he wanted. When Kurt lay flat on his back, Blaine slowly lowered himself onto Kurt, feeling his growing erection push against Kurt's leg and Kurt's doing the exact same to him. Blaine moved forward and connected their lips again, in a more passionate and hungry manner, pushing hard against Kurt's lips. Out of instinct, his tongue trailed Kurt's bottom lips for a few glides until Kurt parted his lips slightly and let Blaine's tongue meet his just barely. Kurt let out a small groan at the feeling of Blaine's wet and hot tongue against his. Not being able to hold back anymore, Blaine dove his tongue fully into Kurt's mouth, moaning and grinding his hips down into Kurt. At this began a battle for control between Kurt and Blaine's tongues, rolling over each other and reveling in the taste. Their hips also began responding to the situation, bucking wildly into each other, needing the friction. When their erections met each other, both boys broke the kiss to groan loudly with satisfaction.

"Why the hell do you still have a shirt on?" Kurt asked before putting his hands under his shirt and ripping it over Blaine's head. Kurt gasped at the sight above him. The light dusting of chest hair looked delicious against his dark skin and toned abs. Kurt sat up clutching Blaine so he could kiss down his chest, licking around one of Blaine's nipples, lightly biting it and sucking, louving the sounds Blaine was making above him. Before Kurt could move onto the other, Blaine grabbed his wrists and pushed him roughly against the mattress, arms above his head. Blaine loved feeling in control, and from the look he was receiving, Kurt liked it, too. Mouths meeting again, tongue first, the boys began grinding their erections together. Blaine was quickly reaching his climax from the heat of the situation.

"Oh God, fuck, this feels… guuuhh" Blaine began panting as he tried holding off his orgasm.

"Bl-laaaiine.. I'm fucking close, holy fuck, shit" Kurt's bucking becoming more erratic. After three or four more thrusts, Kurt was cumming, letting out the most wrecked whine and Blaine let go and came almost simultaneously. They continued to move their hips, riding out their orgasms. When neither had any energy left, Blaine moved off the top of Kurt and layed next to him, draping his arm over Kurt's sweaty, heaving chest. Both took several minutes to recover from the pleasure that had just rocked both of their bodies.

"God, I can't believe it took so long to finally make this happen." Blaine commented.

"Yeah, I obviously need to rethink the decisions I make. I almost didn't send that text because I thought it was for the best. Glad I made the decision to send it because _that_ was what was for the best." Kurt breathily laughed.

After looking at each other, Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt's lips chastely.

"I don't think I can stop doing this. It felt way too good."

"Blaine, I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm done with internal conflict. I've liked you for a while and I plan on liking you for a while. If you're ok with that…"

"Uhh yeah, that's fine." Blaine blushed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He went to move to cuddle with Kurt, but felt the uncomfortable wetness in his pants. "Kurt, as much as I'd love to stay here, I can't. I'm going to die if I don't wash myself off, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. So why don't we talk more about this tomorrow and see where we go from there?"

"I couldn't agree more, on both suggestions." He kissed his softly and stroked Blaine's damp curls. "You're so cute. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings."

_Me either, Kurt, me either._


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine woke up early in the morning for the late hour that he had gone to bed. He checked his phone: 9am. _Fuck, that's early_. He was about to roll back over and go back to sleep when he heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen. Through a quick process of elimination, he figured it was Kurt, seeing as Kara was wrapped up in her pink, silk comforter. He slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He checked his reflection in the mirror and gasped slightly; he looked bad! Blaine quickly tiptoed to the bathroom and used some of the hair products that he had stashed at the Hummel household and quickly splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. Looking back up, he felt more satisfied. He still looked like he had just woken up, but was more put together.

Heading towards the kitchen, Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt dancing around the kitchen, spatula in hand, singing one of his favorite Disney songs.

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>Yes, I know it's true  
>that visions are seldom all they seem<br>But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>You'll love me at once<br>the way you did once upon a dream_

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt had one of the most amazing voices he had ever heard; he had no idea how he didn't make it in LA. Even though he could stand and watch forever, Blaine thought better and quickly rushed behind Kurt as he was facing away and placed a hand on his right hip and began swaying with Kurt. Kurt jumped slightly at his presence, but surprise was quickly replaced with giddiness as he swooped around and grabbed Blaine's left hand and rose it up. They began waltzing around the kitchen, still with the spatula and collectively sang the song again. When it was finished, Blaine was the first to talk.

"Good morning, beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"Why yes I did! I was utterly exhausted after being worked out by a late night visitor." Blaine listened and gave Kurt wiggly eyebrows.

"Well, isn't that guy lucky." Kurt smiled and leaned down, releasing Blaine's left hand and cupping the back of his neck. With his right arm, Blaine pulled Kurt's hips forward so they were flush. Kurt played his nose against Blaine's, staring him right in the eyes before slowly connecting their lips. _Oh God, this kiss is even better than last night_ , Blaine thought. He opened his mouth to let their tongues slide together, getting a strong taste of coffee and mint from Kurt, which he moaned into. He loved the way Kurt smelled and tasted; it drove him crazy. After a few minutes of making out in the middle of the kitchen, Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine with one last kiss on his lips, before returning to what he had been cooking earlier. Blaine walked over to the countertop next to the stove and hopped up to sit on it, so that he could watch and talk to Kurt while he worked. The bacon was almost completely cooked, so Kurt let it finish and bent over to grab the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. As he bent over, Blaine had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a moan. Kurt's ass looked amazing in the jeans he was wearing and Blaine wanted to do nothing more than lick down it and bite it, and do all things imaginable to it. But he refrained. Kurt stood back up, smirking, but not looking at Blaine, as if he bent over like he did on purpose, just to rile Blaine up.

"So what are you going to do about Kara? And your family?" Blaine asked casually, taking a bite of one of the cinnamon rolls and spitting it back out into his hand because it was too hot.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I want to tell them, but I'm nervous that you won't be able to stay the night anymore, which would make Kara resent me, majorly. What do you say about possibly keeping it a secret a little while until we figure all of the details out?" Blaine didn't exactly like the idea of keeping a secret from Kara or his other friends, but he understood where Kurt was coming from. Having just returned home, he was still repairing the relationships that had drifted while he was gone and probably didn't want to add this to the mix.

"That should be fine. I can do that… Not for long though. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hot…. uhh…"

"Boyfriend… if you want."

"Yes! I mean- Yeah definitely. I don't know if I'd be able to keep from telling everyone about my hot boyfriend." Blaine loved saying that title, even though he had pretty much sworn off of relationships. He knew in reality that it wasn't really that he had given up on them altogether, but that he was really waiting until Kurt came back and wanted him. Now he had that and was definitely ok with how things were turning out.

The continued talking, with the occasional kiss or two and ate breakfast. After about an hour, Kara came out into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the two boys.

"Man, I was so tired! Phew! So what are we getting up to today, guys?" The two exchanged a look and then looked back at Kara. Kurt answered.

"Whatever you want, dude. Do you have to work?"

"Yeah, at 3, so in a little bit. Maybe we could watch a movie? Have a lazy day until I have to go?" The three of them agreed and moved into the living room. Kara laid on the loveseat, leaving the couch for Blaine and Kurt to sit on, which they were excited about. They began to watch Blade Trinity, which Blaine was surprised Kara picked, but happily watched Ryan Reynolds topless for most of the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie, Blaine felt Kurt move his arm to the back of the couch, his hand resting right behind him. Kurt began to thread his hand through Blaine's hair at the nape of his neck. _Now that's distracting_, Blaine thought, closing his eyes. He loved feeling Kurt this close to him. The smallest gesture made him feel as though he was almost owned by Kurt and he was definitely ok with that.

When the movie was coming to an end, Kara got up to finish her hair. Blaine turned his head to Kurt.

"Did you really have to do everything possible to turn me on while the movie was going?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt faked in innocence, but his cute smile showed that he knew otherwise.

"You leaned over to drink your water and just hovered right above my crotch, you jerk! And the brushing of your hand against my leg? That's just mean." Blaine tried to act annoyed, but Kurt knew better. He moved his arms to Blaine's sides and began to tickle him.

"AH! No! No, Kurt no!" Blaine laughed and fell on the floor, Kurt following on top of him. They began to fight for control of the situation, but Blaine was losing severely. Kara came back into the living room when she was ready to find the two boys still tickling each other and smiled.

"OH! I'm so glad you're back, Kurt! We are like the three best friends!" This got the boy's attention, stopping what they were doing immediately and looking up at Kara, not moving from their positions on the floor. She then turned to Blaine. "Will you stay here while I'm at work? Pwease? I don't want you to go home and get distracted and not come back tonight. Kurt can keep you company, right Kurt?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, Blaine, stay. We can hang and catch up." Kara turned to pick up her purse and Blaine took advantage of this to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt.

"I'd love to do that! We'll see you when you get home?"

"Yep! Bye, guys! Love you!" And with that, Kara left, leaving the two boys alone. They took only a few more seconds to realize the opportunity they had in front of them before attacking each others' lips, meeting halfway. Blaine strained his neck off the floor, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, who in turn moaned loudly, leaving Blaine satisfied that he was doing well. The position they were in on the floor easily led to Kurt pushing his hips down at Blaine, who whined and broke away from the kiss.

"God, this is the best and worst thing. I have such a hard-on right now and you're making it worse. Help me out a little?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off the floor. Blaine then took advantage of this and shoved Kurt against the wall. He was over being cute and cuddly, he just wanted Kurt so badly that it hurt. Kurt groaned at the aggressive nature of Blaine and pushed his hips forward, wanting to feel pressure on his end. Blaine pulled back and again shoved Kurt against the wall, grabbing his thighs and pulling them upwards. Kurt got the message and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. This gave the two of them better access to thrust up against each other while tasting each other's tongues moving together. Blaine was reaching his climax embarrassingly quickly, but the heat of the moment was overwhelming.

"Kurt.. God, Kurt I'm gonna.." Before he could finish his sentence, he heard the most beautiful noise. Kurt threw his head back against the wall and let out a high pitched groan, stilling his movements. Seeing Kurt in this fashion sent Blaine over the edge seconds after Kurt, his legs shaking from the orgasm that rocked through his body. As he began to still his thrusts, Kurt lowered his head and opened his eyes, looking straight into Blaine's.

"God, you are so hot." Blaine laughed at Kurt's confession and lowered his legs gently.

"I think we need to find a way around cumming in our pants, Kurt. This is embarrassing."

"I think we should shower… Together?" Blaine looked at Kurt with surprise and excitement and hurried after Kurt as he ran down the hallway towards the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

So I know that this story was like written forever ago, I tried to stop writing it because it consumed too much of my thoughts. It was a personal story that didn't turn out too well for me and I kept running it over and over again in my head, but I changed it a bit for these two love birds in order to make a story with a most likely happier ending. Hope you guys like it!

Ch 4

Climbing out of the shower and grabbing for the two towels that had been set out, Blaine wrapped one around his waist and turned to the older boy, who was also emerging, and wrapped the other towel around his torso.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted in surprise, but Blaine didn't stop, just began wiggling and moving the towel up and around Kurt's body, effectively drying him off. "You're ridiculous. We need to get a move on, we should at least be productive today."

Blaine gave a pretend hurt look and questioned, "What do you mean? Is just being with me unproductive?" He gave his best puppy dog face and earned a quick kiss on the lips.

"No, Blaine, being with you is sooooo much fun," he answered back sarcastically, even though it was true and they both knew it, "but we can't just get off everytime we hang out. That's not really a relationship, sir. We can go out and eat lunch, then I have to go pick up some groceries for dinner tonight for you and Kara, since I know without doing that, we would resort to just eating chips and stuff. My body can't take anymore of that junk."

"But... it could take more of my junk, right?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt giggled in response. He nudged him playfully and went to the mirror to finish drying and styling his hair. Blaine just stood behind, watching Kurt get ready and kept his eyes roaming his body. He almost wanted to curse his prior experiences for making him so sex hungry, especially now that Kurt was the one who would be on the recieveing end, but then realized that he really didn't mind, because it was sex with Kurt and that was going to be amazing! He didn't know how long they were going to wait, but seeing the track record of the last 24 hours, Blaine wouldn't bet on it being too long before it happened. The thought of that made his body shiver and he shook his body to get the feeling out. Kurt raised his eyebrow at him, realizing that the younger boy had yet to move.

"Hey, perv," this effectively shook Blaine out of his thoughts, "I'm hungry from cumming twice already today, could you please get a move on?" Blaine jolted and moved quickly out of the bathroom, heading into Kara's room to get dressed. He quickly threw on an outfit that looked good (as he had prepared to do so this weekend, knowing Kurt would be there) and went to the bathroom to put some product into his curls to tame them slightly.

"Make sure you don't put too much gel in, B, I don't want to have to deal with a hair helmet later!" Kurt yelled from his room and Blaine laughed, dumping some of the gel in his hand back into the little tub.

No more than 10 minutes later, the two boys were in Kurt's car, backing out of the driveway. Most of the 10 minutes were filled with quick kisses in the hallway while either putting on shoes or grabbing wallets or checking appearances one last time, some closed mouth, some with a lot of tongue.

"I am so fucking hungry now that we are going to get food!" Blaine complained, holding his stomach. Kurt patted Blaine's stomach and made a pitying sound.

"Oh, my baby, let's get you some food." He said in a manner in which a person would talk to a cute puppy. Blaine made an annoyed face at Kurt, but then lighted his mood because he realized that he and Kurt were sort of going on their first date and he had better buck up to make Kurt believe he made the right decision to date him.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked, reaching over and grabbing Kurt's hand that was resting on his leg and put their clasped hands on the center console. Kurt looked down at his hand and then back at Blaine, smiling warmly.

"I hadn't really thought of it, but maybe the Mongolian Grill? That's always good and I know you like spicy food, so I figured win-win there."

"... How do you know I like spicy food?" Blaine questioned, smiling brightly at Kurt, who blushed.

"Oh, you just would always suggest places like that when you and Kara would go grab food and she would always turn you down. The look you always had made me realize pretty quick you liked spicy food and couldn't really get enough of it. It was pretty obvious." Kurt tried to cover up his tracks, although he was still embarrassed to be caught knowing something so random about Blaine.

"Kurt, it's ok, we've known each other a long time. I know that crepes are one of your favorite breakfast foods, especially with custard and bananas." Kurt smiled back at him and looked at the road to watch where he was going. _This is going to be easier than I thought! I guess we already know a lot about each other._

"I'm really glad we are doing this, by the way." Blaine said quietly, "I'm glad we are trying this."

"Me, too." Kurt said, smiling, continuing to look at the road. Blaine was happy how content they could be, just being with each other. He moved his hand tentatively towards the radio, turning it on so that it was quietly playing in the background. Kurt looked over at Blaine incredulously and turned it up louder so that they could both sing along with the song on the radio, their hands clasped together the whole time.

Before long, they had arrived at the grill and were practically running inside to get food. They were sat down at a table and were chatting animatedly, impatiently waiting for their waitor to come and grab their drink order before they booked it to make their food. What they didn't notice was the boy who was assigned to wait their table standing off to the side of Kurt, staring at Blaine with a less than friendly glare. The boy took a deep breathe and walked up to the table and began his schpeil.

"Welcome to Mongolian Grill, have either of you dined with us before?" Both boy looked up at the same time to greet their waiter and Blaine sucked in a deep breathe.

"Hey Brandon... How are you?" Blaine asked, knowing he was in deep shit. He and Brandon would meet up and hook up occasionally and had been doing so for the last couple months. Brandon had always wanted more from Blaine, but Blaine swore that he wouldn't ever get into a relationship with anyone. The boys had met during one of Blaine's Gen Ed courses at school and had quickly moved to being physical with each other, within about a week. Brandon was good looking, but was just not "it" for Blaine.

Kurt knew what was going on, or at least, he had a general idea. Blaine was sweating over in his seat and Brandon looked like he wanted to rip Blaine's head off.

"You two know each other?" Kurt said, smirking, understanding that Blaine was probably suffering the consequences of his actions the last couple years right now. It didn't make him like him any less, he just found it amusing that it was coming to bite him in the butt this quickly into their relationship.

"Oh, we know each other. Are you Blaine's boyfriend? Because just so you know, you won't be for long. Blaine doesn't do boyfriends. We've been fucking for months and he keeps reminding me that. Obviously this is just a ploy to get in your pants. You look like a nice guy, I'd be careful if I were you. You don't know what he might have now."

Blaine wanted to sink lower in his chair. He was so pissed off that Brandon was doing this right now, but he was more worried at what Blaine thought. He knew that they had jokingly discussed Blaine's sexual escapades in the last few years, but it had never been addressed to this extent. _What if he doesn't like me anymore once he realizes how much of a dick I was? Oh God, I don't think I could handle that. Please go away, Brandon, just piss off._

Kurt noted that Blaine did not find this situation as funny as he did in the beginning, but after the rant Brandon went off on, he was a little on edge.

"You know what? We should probably go, Blaine." Blaine got up slowly, not making eye contact with either Kurt, nor Brandon, who was still standing and staring at the two, but this time with a smirk on his face, as if to say that he was proud for getting Blaine in trouble. They headed for the door and right before they got there, Kurt turned and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, effectively stopping him and walked back towards Brandon. "Hey... Brandon, is it? Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Blaine's been in my pants and it's grrrreat. I'm assuming that you probably are just such shit in bed that he didn't want to start a commitment where he would be subjected to that every night. I'd say I have a pretty good catch and if I ever so much as hear you speak to Blaine ever again, however you two know each other, I will personally come and rip your balls off. Thanks." He then stormed back to Blaine and placed his hand on his lower back, guiding him out of the restaurant. Brandon stood at the table, gawking at what he just heard and then hurried into the kitchen, clearly embarrassed.

When the two boys got out to the car, Blaine turned to apologize to Kurt for the scene that he had started, only to see Kurt glaring at the double doors of the restaurant, clearly still fuming from the conversation he just had.

"I-" Blaine started.

"God! That guy was an asshole! Who says stuff like that to someone like you?" Clearly Kurt was dumbfounded as well as furious.

"Well, I kind of deserved it.."

"No! No one deserves that, B. You did nothing wrong... Well you might want to consider not continuing your previous sexual encounters anymore, now that you have me, but a lot of people go through a faze of figuring out what they want in a partner. You did nothing wrong. I don't want you to think that I look down at you for your past, you're still little B, my little sister's best friend. Still B, my boyfriend, and I still find you incredibly attractive. I'm just glad you've upgraded from that to me." Kurt sighed heavily and looked at Blaine, wondering what he was thinking as he sat quietly in his seat.

"You... you still want to be with me?" Blaine asked quietly, obviously not believing what he was hearing.

"Still want- Blaine, yes of course I do! I'm not gonna let some jerk like him ruin what could be something- well something big..." Blaine sat in his seat watching Kurt get out the last statement with a small struggle, knowing that he was probably worried he'd gone too far for how new their relationship was. To ease his worry, Blaine leaned over the center console of the Navigator and placed his hands on Kurt's face. He leaned in confidently and placed a kiss on his lips, one full of meaning, but without getting too deep into the kiss. Kurt sighed and grabbed onto Blaine's arm. Pulling away slightly, he stared at Blaine, a happy look on his face.

"Let's go grab the food we need from the store and grab something fast on the way home. I want to have you in my room in under an hour." Blaine blushed, but quickly moved back securely into his seat and strapped on his seatbelt.

"Let's get a move on then!"

The store shopping trip was filled with cute bumps of hands and quick looks, understanding that holding hands when in such a public location where any family friends could walk up at any time was a bad idea, so they settled for heavy, quiet flirting and sultry looks over frozen chicken packages and cereal boxes.

They were in the house, unpacking the groceries within 40 minutes of the hour Kurt had determined and quickly rushed through putting food in the right places. As Blaine was moving things around in the fridge to fit the milk into the side door, Kurt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hold on, I'm almost done." Kurt groaned, not wanting to wait and figured he could have a little fun while he did. He started kissing down Blaine's neck, eliciting a small groan from him, to which Kurt smiled and continued, kissing up to Blaine's jaw and nibbling on his ear from behind.

"Kuuuuurt... you're going to have to stop that if you want me to finish this." Blaine argued, not really trying to make Kurt stop, but in fact leaning into the kisses. After one particularly hard bite against his neck, Blaine gave up. "Fuck it." He said, tossing the milk onto the top shelf and turning quickly so that he could face Kurt, immediately plunging his tongue into his mouth. Kurt smiled into the kiss, happy that he was able to win Blaine's attention and continued kissing and sucking on Blaine's tongue.

"Your bedroom," Blaine was able to get out in between heated kisses, "right now." The two back out of the kitchen, not breaking the kiss, as both were pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to breath by themselves. By the time they reached Kurt's room, both of their shirts had been discarded. Blaine roughly pushed Kurt onto his bed and Kurt didn't put up a fight, just watching up in wonder, waiting to see what would happen. Blaine moved his hands to the button on his jeans and opened them, sliding them down his legs until they just naturally pooled on the floor. Kurt looked at him with eager eyes and smiled enthusiastically when he saw Blaine crawling towards him, mimicing the first night they spent together. His mouth was watering, seeing Blaine in just a pair of small red boxers and moaned happily when his mouth was met with the other, their tongues quickly and eagerly searching out each other. Kurt wanted so much more than just the kissing that he was recieving and was very glad to feel Blaine snaking his hand down his bare chest, teasing at his nipples and then continuing down to the button of his jeans. With a little more work than his had taken, Blaine successfully got Kurt's pants off, smirking back up when realizing this was farther than they had gone together. Looking as innocent as possible, Blaine asked quietly,

"Is this ok?" While tucking his pointer finger under the waistband of Kurt's boxers. Kurt's breathe was coming out ragged and quick and without saying a word, nodded encouragingly. "Good," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, earning him a shiver, "'Cus I wasnt to feel you without any layers." With that, Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down his legs and grabbed a hold of the large cock in front of him. Blaine's mouth began to water, wanting to know what it tasted like. He began trailing kisses down Kurt's torso, looking up into the blue eyes shadded darker above him. He licked and bit lightly at the right nipple, and after hearing the drawn out groan that it elicited, paid equal attention to the left one, loving the writhing he was feeling beneath him.

"_Pleeeeaase,_" was all that Kurt could get out, his voice suddenly gone.

"Please what, Kurt? What do you want?" Blaine asked, teasingly. What he didn't expect in reply was Kurt to growl and push Blaine's head down further towards his cock and command him.

"Suck me off, now." Without hesitation, Blaine moved down to get in a suitable position and kissed on both hips and then sunk down Kurt's length. The moan that came from Kurt after that was just short of sinful, in Blaine's opinion and he wanted to hear it forever. Having done this enough times to know, Blaine went to work to make sure Kurt felt the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. He would vary between sucking on the head and darting his tongue across the slit, tasting the delicious precome that was quickly gathering there, and then quickly take the whole cock back in his mouth and letting it touch the back of his throat. The sounds that Kurt was making above him was enough to keep Blaine as hard as a rock in his briefs and he quickly found himself palming his erection in his boxers. It wasn't long until Kurt's hand were losing their control behind Blaine's head and were bunching into the sheets.

"Shit, Blaine, I'm gonna cum so fucking soon. God, you're amazing at this." Blaine only hummed in response, feeling the same pit in his stomach and no sooner had he hummed that Kurt's hands flew into his curls and he was cumming into Blaine's ready mouth.

After sucking Kurt completely to make sure he didn't miss a drop, he popped off and licked his lips and fell next to Kurt on the bed. His cock was still throbbing, needing relief, since he was so close to his release, but chose to try to ignore it. Kurt, however, saw the problem at hand and wasn't going to stand for it. He pushed Blaine on his back, who laughed at the situation, but was quickly silenced when Kurt pulled down his boxers quickly and took Blaine into his mouth. Giving a little shout, Blaine quickly got worked up and was embarrassingly close within a few seconds.

"Kurrrrrt, close!" Mimicing Blaine's solution earlier, he hummed in agreement and sent Blaine over the edge, thoroughly enjoying the vibrations from Kurt's throat. Kurt drank his cum like it was his job and Blaine tried to keep his eyes open, maintaining contact with Kurt, who was enjoying the view from down there. He pulled off when he knew Blaine was finished and moved up next to Blaine.

"You taste amazing, B." Kurt said seductively and Blaine enthusiatically moved in for a kiss. "I'm tired though, let's take a nap."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine agreed and snuggled into Kurt's hold. He loved the smell of Kurt overriding his senses. He quickly fell asleep, content with how the day turned out.

They woke suddenly, quite a bit later than they had intended, to the sound of the front door being opened loudly. Blaine fell out of Kurt's arms and bed and onto the floor hard. They both scrambled to their feet and began dressing again, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't come into Kurt's room unannounced. They heard Kara singing in the kitchen, obviously checking for food and thankfully that gave them enough time to get their clothes on and give each other a quick once over. Neither looked sleepy anymore thanks to the rude awakening, so they quickly made their way to Kara.

"HEEEEYY guys! I got off a little early! YAY! What are we doing tonight?"

Both boys just looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they didn't really have to worry about Kara figuring something out that something was going on, as she wasn't the most obvservant person.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm starving! We had a busy day." Kurt remarked, smirking at Blaine.

"Yeah, I noticed you went shopping! But who put away all of the groceries? Because it looks like you did it in a rush. Everything was out of place."

The boys simply blushed, shrugging and turned towards the door.

"Doesn't matter, last one the the car pays!" Blaine yelled, and the three raced out the door


End file.
